Bubbles
by Neko-Salosa
Summary: Netto gets bored at Net Saviors HQ and decided to take a break to blow bubbles. Enzan and Laika come searching for him and join him not long after. Fluff, no romance though.


Netto tapped the spacebar on the keyboard a few times. Then he gave a long sigh and gazed out the window at the nice spring evening. "Bored, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

Netto looked at the computer screen and stuck his tongue out at it. "I hate it when all we can do at Net Saviors HQ is sit around and wait for someone to call us."

Rockman laughed, "Well, Netto-kun, no one is making you stay here," he pointed out.

"No, but it was strongly suggested by Laika, Enzan and Mejin-san that we stay here," Netto said pointedly.

Rockman nodded, "Good point."

Netto groaned and stood up from the computer. He stretched, then picked up his PET, "Well, I'm not sitting in front of the computer anymore," he said matter of factly.

"Then what are you going to do, Netto-kun?" Rockman asked.

Netto walked out of the computer room and down the hallway. "I have no idea," he admitted. He went into the cafeteria for lack of anything else to do and saw a half full bottle of liquid dish soap lying abandoned on a table. "Hm," he said thoughtfully.

"Hm?" Rockman asked. "Hm, what?"

Netto scanned the room and saw some straws on the table next to it. He went over and gathered the wrapped straws, a styrofoam plate and the dish soap and walked out of the room. "Wanna blow some bubbles?" Netto asked thoughtfully.

Rockman laughed, "Sure!" he agreed and Netto went into the bathroom to make the soapy mixture.

Netto walked out on a balcony on the third floor of the HQ building carefully balancing his bubble mixture in the plate. He set it down on the flat concrete ledge and unwrapped a straw. "Netto-kun, you need to cut the straw so the bubbles will come out," Rockman said.

"I know that," Netto said and reached for a pair of scissors he had picked up on the way outside. He carefully cut the end of the straw in equal lengths all around the edge then pressed it in his palm to spread out the ends. Then he pressed it in the mixture and blew gently in the other end. A large multi-colored bubble came out and blew about ten feet away from where Rockman and Netto were standing before it popped.

"It works!" Rockman cheered.

Netto smiled and did it again only this time he blew a little harder so about five smaller bubbles came out and danced on the breeze before disappearing.

Blues and Searchman came into Rockman's PET about five minutes after Netto started blowing the bubbles. "Rockman, Enzan-sama and Laika-san are looking for Netto-san," Blues said.

"Hm?" Rockman asked, not really paying attention but instead gazing out of the screen of his PET.

Searchman and Blues' curiosity got the better of them and they went to see what Rockman was gazing at. Netto was still blowing but in rapid succession so that the entire area that he was standing in was filled with bubbles. "Netto-san?" Searchman asked.

Netto blew again on the small wand and more bubbles came pouring out. "Yeah?"

"Enzan-san and Laika-san are looking for you, they think they found something about the new net mafia," Searchman said while still looking at all the bubbles.

Netto shrugged, dipped the wand back into the mixture and blew again bringing forth more bubbles.

Enzan and Laika had by then come up to see what was taking Netto so long. They came out onto the balcony and were immediately bombarded with a bunch of little bubbles. Enzan waved his hand in front of his face trying to pop some of them. "Netto?" he asked.

Netto blew again and then leaned on the balcony to look at the bubbles, "Yeah?"

"Just what the hell are you doing?" Enzan asked.

Netto smiled, "Blowing bubbles, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Enzan rolled his eyes but didn't answer. "Netto, we have some information, we need to go look it up."

"Then look it up," Netto said. "I'm sick of sitting in front of a computer screen."

Enzan and Laika both sighed at the same time and walked over to where their friend was leaning on the balcony. "Netto, this is our job," Laika said. "We need to go do it."

Netto didn't answer but instead held out two pre made wands to Enzan and Laika, "Wanna try?" he asked.

Enzan and Laika looked at the bubble wands then at Netto who was looking at them in all seriousness. "Netto," Enzan started.

Netto shook his head, "Look, I'm not going back down there for at least ten more minutes and there is nothing you can do or say to make me change my mind. So," Netto held out the wands, "wanna try?" he asked again.

Enzan and Laika looked at one another then took the wands from Netto's hand. "Sure," they said.

Netto gave them a broad grin and dipped his own wand back into the mixture. By then all the bubbles Netto had blown previously were gone so he started off with a bunch of smaller bubbles to fill the empty space.

Enzan dipped his wand in the mixture and blew on it but only one medium bubble came out of it.

Laika dipped his wand in the mixture and blew but nothing came out.

Netto giggled, "You're blowing too hard," he said.

"Huh?" Enzan and Laika asked simultaneously.

"You're blowing too hard on the straws," Netto explained. "When you blow bubbles you need to be gentle or the soap won't expand, it'll just break."

Laika looked at the straw and tried again, this time he blew softer and several multihued bubbles came out of the end.

"Yeup," Netto grinned and dipped his wand again. He blew and ten or so bubbles cascaded out of it, catching the color of the sunset and turning several shades of gold, amber, purple and rose.

"Pretty," Rockman said wistfully.

Netto leaned on the balcony again to look at the sunset through his bubbles, "Yeah," he agreed.

Enzan and Laika looked at each other and then both dipped their straws again and blew more bubbles. That time they each got about seven small bubbles that got caught by the wind and were blown into oblivion.

Netto blew again and a large bubble came out. It left the straw and hovered in the air as if uncertain of what it should do. Netto looked at it and it slowly floated back down towards him. Everyone else watched as the large bubble touched Netto's nose and popped without a sound. Netto jumped, a little surprised and Laika and Enzan both smiled.

Enzan blew a large bubble that exploded before it could leave his wand and Laika blew more smaller bubbles into the sunset.

Searchman, Rockman and Blues were all silent as their operators continued to blow bubbles while the sun set. With each passing minute the bubbles would become a different color, reflecting the suns rays. First they were gold, then pink, then purple, then violet, then it was starting to get so dark that the bubbles almost became transparent as they were blown.

Netto smiled and turned around blowing the bubbles into the lights that turned on over head. Then he ran around popping them with the straw. Enzan and Laika both smiled and indulged the younger boy, blowing more bubbles for him to burst.

After about five minutes they discovered that there was no more bubble solution left in the plate. "It's been way more then ten minutes," Enzan said.

Netto sighed, "Yeah, I know."

Laika gave Netto a genuine smile and patted him on the arm, "Well, ready to work?" he asked.

Netto made a face, "No," he said.

"Too bad," Laika and Enzan said, grabbing Netto's arms and steering him inside.

Manabe came out onto the balcony and picked up the now empty styrofoam plate. She smiled at it then put it in the wastebasket by the door and went inside. Sometimes kids just needed to be kids.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Awwwww... soooo fluffly, yet no romance /o/ Ha, who knew? Hope you enjoyed it :3


End file.
